callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowtorch
"Blowtorch & Corkscrew" is the twelfth campaign mission in Call of Duty: World at War. Characters *Miller (playable) *Roebuck *Polonsky *Gordon Gallery Call-of-duty-world-at-war-Blowtorch & Corkscrew.jpg Walkthrough This is the first of two missions to take place on Okinawa, meaning the squad is not on Peleliu anymore. The player will start off with the Browning M1919 out, but take the flamethrower out, as it will be needed shortly. After advancing a bit, some Japanese soldiers will pop out of some pits and Roebuck will order Miller to burn the grass. It is recommended that the player throw a smoke grenade on the trail on the right of the first hill. It is also advised that before encountering the first bunker, throw a smoke grenade or 2 then hide in the smoke and use the flamethrower to destroy anyone around. After clearing it out, advance to an area where there is a small bunker that is 1 of 3 that must be destroyed and throw a Satchel charge and detonate it. Save the last smoke grenade for the last bunker with the 2 MG's. There should be a nearby sack to replenish the satchel supply for the next few bunkers. After some more firefights the second bunker will be reached, follow the same process as before. The third bunker is nearby and is at the top of a steep hill and is destroyed in the same way. Finally, the large, final bunker is reached and the squad will need to fight through a series of narrow Japanese caves before eventually clearing the bunker itself and climbing above it to victory. Video Walkthrough 1cCX3Bx-424 Weapon Loadout Achievements/Trophies Blowtorch & Corkscrew (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating the mission "Blowtorch & and Corkscrew" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *This is the only mission the player actually sees Major Gordon, when loading the wounded on the truck look to the right and Polonsky is talking to him. He (Major Gordon) then gets into the truck. Gordon looks exactly like Pvt. Koopman but with a deeper voice. He is mentioned on Hard Landing, Relentless, heard on Black Cats and seen in this mission. He is also the model of the Pointman class in multiplayer. *There is an occasional glitch that appears at the first MG encountered, if the player eliminates the Japanese forces around and within it then takes control of the gun. Sometimes, deceased Japanese soldiers will burst into flames after being shot although they are not killed by a Flamethrower. *This level and the level Eviction are the only ones where it is raining, but in this level, there are water droplets on the players gun, but in Eviction there are not any on because it is indoors, but in both the levels the soldier's clothes are soaking wet. *This is considered to be one of the hardest levels on Veteran, along with Relentless and Heart of The Reich. *The guns that are supposed to destroy with Satchel charges fire on their own, without enemy soldiers using them. *This is the only mission where the player's character wears a watch. The watch says that it is 6:30. *There is a glitch where the player, when approaching the main Japanese fortress, can walk inside the Sherman tank. When it takes a shell, it is wrecked and the player cannot move. It is still possible to fire out of the hull and not be harmed though the player is stuck inside the tank. *The Achievement 'Blowtorch and Corkscrew' and the level's name is most likely based off the WWII tactic of the same name, with a flamethrower-wielding soldier (the blowtorch) being covered by 3 support gunners with BARs (the corkscrew). *The M2 Flamethrower is actually not coated in rust, but rather the paint is just chipping off. *At the top of the final bunker, there's a mortar that is glowing yellow, like the satchel. This could mean some of this mission was cut off. For instance like in Breaking Point the player could use the mortar shells against the enemy. *The Opening Cutscene of this level seems to be mixed up. When Roebuck is talking, their sounds to be a different voice talking, but, if subtitles are on, it will say Roebuck every time a voice responds to Roebuck talking. Although, it is possible that he is talking through a radio to a Superior Officer or even Major Gordon. *There is a rare glitch in this level where if the player jumps on a rock in a certain spot he/she will appear invisible to all of the Japanese. *This level is the only one were Roebuck is seen wearing a helmet. Interestingly, at the end of this level if Roebuck is still wearing the helmet, it disappears when he loads the wounded soldier into the truck. *There is a possible glitch in this mission. Sometimes, if you go to a certain area (possibly the upper area of the first bunker), in the area with the 3 blow-up bunkers and the final bunker. *Note that after "cremating" the body of a Marine that their clothes are untouched, whilst the hands and head are burnt. * There is also a rare glitch that some times you can see a "burnt" Marine walking around like nothing happened to him. * It is impossible to obtain the Arisaka with Scope on the Wii version of the game. * Sometimes the Marine Miller and Roebuck help onto the truck will be called Pvt. Denny. * There is a glitch that when you get pass the 3 bunkers, if you go in the Sherman Tank that assists you, you can go in it. But you are in it when the mortar hits, you are stuck in the tank. * In the intro, you can see a Japanese soldier in the footage who looks exactly like the Japanese player model with a ghillie suit. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer